Christmas with DATS
by RoyalKnightX
Summary: Five years later, Masaru and the Digimon watch their partners and family celebrate Christmas with the help of the Royal Knights. At the same time, the former DATS gets together for a Christmas Party...Christmas special, hope you like it! Merry Christmas!


Oto has convinced me to do a Christmas special. So I am :P

It's about Savers, and I use Japanese names. Don't read it if you're watching Data Squad and haven't seen Savers, unless you already know what happens or don't care about spoilers. Enjoy!!  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"_Has it really been five years?"_ thought the Digital World's Number 1 Fighter, Masaru Daimon. _"Have I been here that long? Have I missed Mom's Christmas dinner FIVE WHOLE TIMES NOW!?"_

"Aniki, what's wrong?" asked Agumon, Masaru's faithful companion and best friend.

"Eh, nothing Agumon… I was just thinking about Christmas back home…" said Masaru. "Mom always made her best food at this time of year…"

"Even better than her fried eggs?" asked Agumon.

"Yeah, even better than her fried eggs," said Masaru.

"WOW!!" exclaimed Agumon. "Aniki, why didn't I ever get the chance to eat this glorious meal!?"

"Because it only comes once a year, idiot!" said Masaru. "You know that, we've been celebrating it with the Royal Knights for five years now!!"

Ever since Yggdrasil's defeat, the Royal Knights had, in fact, begun celebrating Christmas. It was something most of the former DATS Digimon were used to, and given that four of the knights were former DATS (Sleipmon, and MirageGaogamon, KingChessmon, and QueenChessmon had all joined the order), it had been instated as the Digital World's first official holiday. For this reason, Masaru and Agumon were heading to Yggdrasil's former site. Before taking his leave, Yggdrasil had regrown his tree as a base for the knights, and, with Masaru's help, chosen a new leader for the Knights. They had found a strong and determined rookie by the name of Dorumon, who then traveled with Masaru for a year before being granted with the power to reach his Mega form, Alphamon. It was the hoped that, being chosen by a human and the Digital God, he would be a fair Ruler who would, when the time came, be able to negotiate peace with the Human World. It also just happened that his Digivolution was the Digital World's first Christmas gift, and thus, he had a particular liking for the day. The next gifts were from the former humans of DATS. During the celebration, the DATS Digimon suddenly began to Digivolve to their Mega forms, and each of them swore that they heard their partners saying "Merry Christmas" in their heads. Yggdrasil also went officially dormant then, but that was unimportant right now, the tree was coming into sight.

"Look Aniki!" said Agumon. "You can see it!"

And it was quite a sight. When the Knights had asked exactly how Christmas was celebrated, Lalamon had transformed into a decorating berserker and had the knights decorating Yggdrasil's Tree. Somehow, she even got Sleipmon to freeze the surrounding area to make it more winter like. Since that year, Lalamon (now Rosemon) was the Digital World's official head of Christmas. She ran everything, and for at least that day (sometimes longer), Alphamon lost all control over the Royal Knights as they became "Rosemon's Little Helpers."

"Heh, Rosemon really did well this time!" said Masaru. "Look at the star on the tree! It's huge!"

"Ah!" came a voice. "Masaru! Agumon! You're here!" Both looked over to see Meteormon, Gotsumon's Ultimate form, skating on Sleipmon's ice.

"Meteormon!" said Masaru. "It's been a while."

"Indeed, sir!" said Meteormon with his usual amount of extreme respect. "We have been waiting for you!"

"We?" said Agumon. "Who else?"

"Me, of course," came a deep voice from behind a tree.

"BantyoLeomon!" said Masaru. "You Digivolved?"

"Yes, Masaru, I did," said the Digital World's now Number TWO Fighter. After that first Christmas, around the time that New Years would be in the human world, Masaru had found a late "present" under the tree from Yggdrasil. It was BantyoLeomon's egg. He had brought it with him that first year when he traveled with Dorumon, and it hatched along the way. Over the past five years, he had slowly been regaining his strength. He had only recently regained his Mega form. "However, that is not important. You know my one and only fear, do you not?"

"Angry Rosemon at Christmas time?" said Masaru.

"You are wise beyond your years…yes," said BantyoLeomon, "that is indeed my only fear. And I was told to escort you to the top of the tree immediately. I would not normally take such orders, but…"

"It's Christmas time," said Agumon. "Don't worry BantyoLeomon, we haven't lost any respect for you because you're scared of Rosemon at this time! Even Aniki is scared of her!"

"HEY!!" said Masaru. "You shut up!"

BantyoLeomon and Meteormon laughed.

"Well, lets get going then!" said Meteormon. "I'm scared of her too…."

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, welcome back, BantyoLeomon and Meteormon! And welcome, Masaru Daimon and Agumon! A Merry Christmas to you!" said Duftmon cheerfully. Duftmon was always the most enthusiastic knight when it came to Christmas, because no one feared Rosemon like he did. After all, he had actually been killed by her before. True, Ravemon had helped in that, but he and Ravemon never talked. He saw Rosemon everyday, as she lived with the Knights (and had taken a particular liking to Alphamon). The others would have taunted him for his fear if they weren't scared as well.

"Merry Christmas, Duftmon!" said Masaru. "I take it you're here to make sure we get to Rosemon?"

"Yes, I am," said Duftmon. "She believed BantyoLeomon was taking too long…" BantyoLeomon froze. "Hah, don't worry BantyoLeomon, just make sure Masaru goes in first so he can take the brunt of the assault."

"Hey!" said Masaru. "That's not fair!"

"Yes it is," said BantyoLeomon. "We've all already been yelled at this year. It's your stupid turn."

"Ah! Masaru!" called a voice from behind them all. They turned to see Ravemon coming in for a landing.

"Ravemon!" said Agumon. "It's been a while!"

"Yes," said the bird warrior, "it has. Sorry I'm late, I was finishing a few things back at Infinity Ice Ridge…" Since that first Christmas, when Falcomon had permanently Digivolved, he had taken Mercurimon's place as the Ruler of Infinity Ice Ridge and the nearby forests. He ruled from the forests, and avoided Mercurimon's old throne. He believed that that throne and the castle around it would always belong to Mercurimon. However, every year, he would head to the top of the ridge and pay his tribute to both Mercurimon and Frigimon, his "mother." An enormous ice statue of Mercurimon had been placed in his former throne in his honor, and Ravemon always went to see him at Christmas. While there, he would use the abundance of snow to pay tribute to Frigimon by making a snow_mon_ shaped like her. His annual ritual was the only late excuse Rosemon would accept, having been there at Mercurimon's death.

"Right…" said Agumon. Masaru looked up eagerly.

"Hey, Ravemon!" he said, "You go in first! She'll accept your reason for being late and forget about us!"

"No, Masaru," said BantyoLeomon, "I will not allow it. Seeing you put in your place is the best part of Christmas for me…"

"But…" began Masaru, "I don't want to die!"

"Oh, you won't be alone, Masaru…" said an angry voice. All present turned to see Rosemon. "BANTYOLEOMON! DUFTMON! I TOLD YOU TO BRING HIM TO ME, I WANT TO SEE MY OLD FRIENDS! AND HERE YOU ARE, CHATTING AWAY! COULDN'T YOU THINK TO WALK AND TALK AT THE SAME TIME!?"

"S-So sorry, milady, I…" stuttered Duftmon.

"R-Rosemon, we…" started BantyoLeomon.

"ENOUGH! BEGONE!"

They both left, but BantyoLeomon hung by the door to watch Masaru.

"AND NOW, JUST WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? GET UP TO THE TOP OF THE TREE, NOW! ALPHAMON HAS SOMETHING GOOD FOR YOU! NOW GO!"  
Masaru and Agumon hurried out. Ravemon stood, speechless.

"Oh, hello, Ravemon, how are you?" said Rosemon cheerily. "Merry Christmas!"

Ravemon sweatdropped. "I'm doing fine," he said, "and Merry Christmas to you too, Rosemon. The top of the tree, you say?"

"Yes."

"Well let's go then…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, Masaru, how good to see you again," said MirageGaogamon.

"Merry Christmas!" said Agumon before Masaru could respond. "Hey, Aniki, this isn't fair! Digivolve me!"

"That would involve punching one of us…" said Sleipmon. The two Mega leveled Chessmon nodded, still unable to speak.

"And I would definitely prefer not being punched…" said Shaujinmon, who Masaru hadn't noticed was standing nearby. Yushima had given him the ability to reach Mega, but he preferred to remain in his Ultimate form anyway. He also lost a lot of his shyness in his Digivolved form, but still remained relatively quiet.

"Fine…" said Agumon.

"I could punch you, Agumon!" said Masaru jokingly.

"Hey!" said Agumon, as everyone laughed.

"Well, well, it seems all of DATS is here then…" said Rosemon as she and Ravemon walked the room.

"Actually, Garudamon has yet to arrive…" said MirageGaogamon.

"I'M HERE!!!" came a voice. All looked upward to see Garudamon coming in for a landing.

"Gee, couldn't use the door, Garudamon?" said BantyoLeomon as he walked in.

"I didn't want to be late…" said Garudamon, glancing at Rosemon. BantyoLeomon nodded understandingly.

"Right…" he said.

"ANYWAY," announced Rosemon, "now that we're all here, look around. Does this room look familiar to you?"

"This is…the room Yggdrasil ruled from," said Masaru.

"Yes," said BantyoLeomon. "This is where he ordered the Royal Knights, and took Suguru's body."

"But more importantly…" came a voice, "it is where he used this tree's power to observe the events occurring in the Digital World AND the Human World."

All turned to find that the owner of the voice was Alphamon, the Royal Knights' Leader.

"And now, it is where I observe the events of the Digital World."

"So?" said Agumon, "why does that matter now?"

"Blunt as always, Aniki…" said Alphamon. Due to his travels with Masaru, Alphamon, as a rookie, gained deep respect for both him and Agumon. He saw how Agumon showed respect for Masaru by calling him "Aniki," and began calling Agumon by the same title. Although, now, it was rather humorous to see the Mega leveled Alphamon paying such respect to a rookie. "It matters now because after five years, the tree has regained its ability to see the Human World. We believe that soon, the Digital Gate will be opened again. But for now…I thought each of you would like to see how your partners, or family in Masaru's case, are doing. How they have changed." Alphamon raised his hand and his eyes glowed a bright green. Suddenly, crystals like the ones Yggdrasil had once defended the tree with descended from the sky, and one landed all around the area. They began to glow, and a beam of light shot from each, merging together in the sky to form what appeared to be a gigantic screen.

"You mean, with this…" said Ravemon, "I can…see Ikuto again?"

"Not only Ikuto," said Alphamon, "Touma, Yoshino, Chika, Suguru, Sayuri, Satsuma, Miki, Megumi, Yushima…I am going to show you them all. This is my Christmas present to you."

"A-Alphamon…" said Rosemon. "You said you had something planned with this room, but…this is…"

"I'm glad you're happy," said Alphamon. "Now! Observe!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

Touma H. Norstein, Ph.D, youngest winner of the Nobel Peace Price, and former DATS agent, let out a sigh. His butler had, once again, brought him two cups of tea. He usually enjoyed the mistake, as it reminded him of his partner, but today that was the exact reason he couldn't stand it.

"Gaomon…" he said aloud, standing and walking to the nearby window to look outside at the snow covered land behind his home. His gaze settled on a large tree near the center of the yard.

"It's been five years…how much longer do I have to wait for us to have another Christmas like that one eleven years ago, when we first met? It was under that tree…four years after my mother's death…that you saved me from myself…"

---------------------------------------------------------

All present looked to MirageGaogamon. He sighed.

"Master was…in deep despair over the loss of his mother, even four years after her death. He claims that meeting me was…what saved him," said MirageGaogamon softly. "I was Wanyamon, an In-Training Level…Master found me under that tree, on Christmas Day, eleven years ago…"

"Touma…" said Masaru, "I had…no idea that he would ever even consider…"

"He wouldn't," said MirageGaogamon, "not when you met him anyway, he had long passed that stage. But that day… could have been a tragedy."

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Master Touma, Relena is here to see you," said one of Touma's servants.

"Let her in," said Touma, and Relena entered the room. Even five years later, and cured of her disease, she was still, by far, the nicest and sweetest person you would ever meet.

"Brother!" she said happily, "Merry Christmas!"

"Merry Christmas, Relena," said Touma, wiping away tears he didn't know had been building up.

"What's wrong, brother?" asked Relena. She noticed the untouched second tea on the table. "I see…you met him on Christmas, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did…" said Touma. "I owe him my life, and not just for that day…every battle we fought together…"

"Then I owe him my life as well…" said Relena. Touma looked at her, confused. "After all, you saved me, remember? So if he hadn't saved you…"

"Yes," said Touma, "so we both owe him our lives. Gaomon, where ever you are, if you can hear me, I have…another order for you. I want you to…come back soon. But for now…Battle Plan X."

"Battle Plan X?" asked Relena. "What does that…"

"If he heard it, he knows what I mean," said Touma. "Now, are you ready to go to the Noguchis'?"

"Um, sure…" she said.

"Then let's go."

-------------------------------------------------------

MirageGaogamon was laughing. Everyone was looking on in amazement. Sure, they had heard him chuckle a few times, but nothing like _this_.

"Hahaha…Yes, Master!" he said, calming down.

"….Battle Plan X?" asked Masaru.

"Think, what is the abbreviation for Christmas?" said MirageGaogamon.

"Xmas…oh, no way," said Rosemon.

"Yes," said MirageGaogamon. "That's it exactly. It was about…four months after we joined DATS. Master and I were going over Battle Plans when we suddenly realized it was Christmas Eve. So we drew out a plan for the next day, and how best to enjoy it…and as a joke, called it a Battle Plan. Since then, Battle Plan X, to us, just means find a way to enjoy the holiday." He looked back to the screen. "But I believe I was already following his order before he gave it…"

"Well, they are leaving now…" said Alphamon. "It's time to move on to someone else. I believe that they are all meeting at the Noguchis' home, so we will check them last." Ravemon frowned. "Don't worry, we will also observe them the longest, as we will get a chance to see everyone else once more that way. But now… Rosemon, King and Queen Chessmon, and Sleipmon, I believe your partners' shifts at the Police Station are coming to an end…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

"Finally!" exclaimed Yoshino. "We can get out of here! Having to work on Christmas is the WORST!"

"Yoshino, we're police officers," said Miki.

"Yeah, its not we can just take a day off," said Megumi. "And besides, do _you_ want to be the one to ask Captain Satsuma for extra time off?"

"Eh…" said Yoshino as she looked at her Captain. "no…"

"Miki, Megumi, Yoshino," said Satsuma. "I'd like you thank each of you for coming in today. It is Christmas, after all…"

"Eh, someone's gotta be here!" said Megumi.

"Hm," said Satsuma, "anyway, you three may head on to the Noguchis' now. I'll finish up everything here."

The girls froze.

"_No way…"_ thought Miki.

"_Is he…"_ thought Megumi.

"_Offering to finish for us!?"_ thought Yoshino. All three were bewildered. Sure, it was time to leave, but Satsuma usually made them stay until all of their work was done. Satsuma saw the looks on their faces.

"Consider it a Christmas Gift," he said. They were still bewildered. "Not from your boss, but from the man who fought along side all three of you in DATS."

THAT, they could accept.

"Yes, sir!" they all said with a salute, and walked out the door. Only Satsuma remained.

"Heh…Kudamon would say I've gone soft…"

-----------------------------------------------------

"Indeed I would," said Sleipmon. He looked out at the frozen field he had created for Christmas. "But then, so have I…Satsuma…"

-------------------------------------------------------

"Volunteered to finish their work, eh?" said a man, walking into the room.

"Yushima!" said Satsuma, surprised. "It's good to see you."

"Same to you," said Yushima, shaking Satsuma's hand. "I figured I'd come to see you before the party, seeing as the ice gets in the way of my fishing…I miss having Kamemon around to break the ice with that shell of his."

--------------------------------------------------------

Shaujinmon sighed. "You and your fishing…good to know you haven't changed, Yushima…"

---------------------------------------------------------

"I bet you do," said Satsuma, giving his former superior an odd look.

"Don't give me that look, Rentarou, I know you wish Kudamon was there to keep your neck warm," said Yushima.

"Haha, yes, I do," said Satsuma.

"It's odd isn't it?" said Yushima. "Being the only adults with partners."

"Suguru…" began Satsuma.

"Is a child at heart, and you know it," said Yushima. "Besides, I doubt being locked in BantyoLeomon's body is the same as the times we spent together."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"MY DAD IS NOT A CHILD!!!" exclaimed Masaru. "HE IS A MAN!!!"

"Trust me, Masaru, no one is denying that," said BantyoLeomon. "But I know him in a way not even you do. Trust me, he is a child. Like you."

Masaru fell silent. "F-fine…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, you're probably right," said Satsuma. "And it is odd. Being supposedly more mature, I thought that we would be able to move along without our partners much easier than the others…"

"But in fact, it is they who have an easier time, due to their unwavering belief that they will meet again," finished Yushima.

"When I first met him, Kudamon was just another colleague, an acquaintance at my place of work," said Satsuma. "But as time went on…"

"It was the same for me, but from my observations, Kamemon and I were a bit friendlier than you two," said Yushima with a smirk. Satsuma ignored it. "And it is supposedly our emotions that hold such power over the Digimon. I'm beginning to think that it is the other way around…"

"Well, that wraps up my work," said Satsuma, changing the subject. "Shall we go now?"

"Eh," said Yushima, "didn't you say you were going to finish up the girls' work?"

"I said that they could go ahead and leave without finishing," said Satsuma. "They're going to have to stay late tomorrow…"

-------------------------------------------------------

Sleipmon laughed. "Ha, he never changes," said the centaur. "I knew he couldn't have gone THAT soft…"

"Yes, well, the girls are in the car now, shall we check on them?" said Alphamon.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer!" sang Miki.

"You'll go down in history!" finished Megumi. "Ah, I love that song! Why didn't you sing with us, Yoshino?"

"Because I'm trying to DRIVE!" said Yoshino. "Honestly, screaming in my ear while I'm driving…you two are…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"The WORST!" finished Rosemon. "Ah, sorry, I couldn't help myself…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Don't be such a scrooge-ette, Yoshino!" said Miki.

"Yeah, get into the spirit!" said Megumi.

"I'm saving my SPIRIT," said Yoshino, pink Digi-Soul flaring around her hands, "for the party!"

"Fine, fine…" said Miki.

"Hey, do you two remember that first Christmas in DATS?" asked Megumi.

"Of course," said Yoshino, calming down. "Lalamon was the angel at the top of the tree!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at Rosemon.

"I'm just that angelic…" she said, running a hand through her hair.

"Or demonic…" muttered BantyoLeomon.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" screamed Rosemon.

"Nothing…" said BantyoLeomon.

"I didn't THINK so!" said Rosemon. The Chessmon were laughing behind her, though it was silent, their movements made what they were doing obvious.

"Oh, c'mon, now even you two are against me?"

------------------------------------------------------------------

"And the PawnChessmon were elves!" said Miki.

"Yeah!" said Megumi. "Maybe this year they could…" she stopped, and realized what she was saying. Miki and Yoshino got quiet. "Um…sorry…I keep forgetting that they…aren't here…"

"I miss Lalamon…" said Yoshino quietly. "You know, I never would have gained any confidence in myself if it weren't for her…"

"And we'd still hate each other," said Miki, looking at Megumi.

"What?" said Yoshino. "You two, hate each other?"

"Yeah," said Megumi. "Before we got assigned together in DATS, we hated each other. Then we met the PawnChessmon, our partners, and seeing as they refused to separate, we were forced to spend time together."

"And go on missions together," said Miki. "Believe me, we made Touma and Masaru look like _lovers_. We hated each other that much."

"But now we're best friends!" said Megumi.

"I wish…my best friend was here…" said Yoshino sadly.

"Hey, we are here!" said Miki.

"Yeah, what about us?" said Megumi.

"Eh!?" said Yoshino. "But you two do everything together, and…"

"In case you haven't noticed, Yoshino, you're always there, too!" said Miki.

"But…"

"No buts, Yoshino, you're one of us now!" said Megumi. "We can add a dose of red to the white and black thing we have going, right?"

"I don't see why not!" said Miki.

"Miki, Megumi…" said Yoshino, "…thank you. I really need some 'best friends…'"

"SWERVE!" yelled Miki suddenly as she reached over Yoshino's seat and turned the steering wheel, moving the car out of a large truck's path.

"AHHHHH!!!!" screamed all three.

"That….was….close…." said Megumi.

"Thanks, Miki…" said Yoshino.

"That's what friends are for!" said Miki. "But I must say, trying to kill us right after we turn the Dynamic Duo into the….um….Terrific….Triune….yeah…not very friendly!"

"Oh, shut up…" said Yoshino.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, Chessmon," said Rosemon. "Since I can't thank them, I'll thank you…when you get the chance, tell your partners thanks for being there for Yoshino…"

The Chessmon nodded.

"Well, shall we check the Daimon household next? Masaru, you might want to know that Chika is fifteen now…" said Alphamon.

"Wow, Aniki, she's older than you were when we met!" said Agumon.

"_Whoa…" _thought Masaru,_ "Chika? Fifteen? I guess it has been that long, but…"_

"Well let's see it…" said BantyoLeomon, as the screen changed to a familiar living room….

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Chika!" called Sayuri, "Are you ready yet?"

"No, Mom!" called Chika from upstairs. "Just hold on, geez!"

"What have I said about mouthing off, Chika?" called Sayuri.

"Don't, I know, you've said it a million times!" called Chika.

"And yet, she does it over and over again…" said Sayuri to Suguru, who entered the room.

"I wouldn't worry about it…" said the former host of Yggdrasil.

"Of course you wouldn't, you don't worry about anything!" said Sayuri with mock anger.

"How can I?" said Suguru. "Nothing is that big a deal after having your body taken by a Digital God and being trapped inside your best friend's body afterwards."

"You know, I never asked," said Sayuri, "why didn't you tell Chika and I who you were when you came to see us as BantyoLeomon? I know you weren't allowed to reveal yourself to Masaru, but…"

"Because I wasn't BantyoLeomon," said Suguru, "I was only in his body. And I didn't want to get up yours or Chika's hopes of my return. And it…wouldn't have been fair to Masaru."

"True…" said Sayuri, "he was going through the most, for sure…" Tears began forming in her eyes. "Suguru…he really loved my Christmas Dinner…I…"

"He really LOVES your Christmas Dinner," corrected Suguru. "Don't use past tense, he isn't dead. He's just fine."

"I know, I know…" said Sayuri. "But we waited so long for your return, and then he left…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Masaru was holding back tears. "I…had no idea that…"

"It's okay, Masaru," said BantyoLeomon, putting a hand (paw) on Masaru's shoulder. Even though he was no longer one with Suguru, BantyoLeomon still felt a sort of parental connection with Masaru. Being merged with his real father and going through what they went through did that to you. "But did you really expect your mother to just wave goodbye and move on?"

"N-no, but…" said Masaru.

"Then accept the results of your actions," said BantyoLeomon. "And remember: the gate will be open again soon."

"You're right…" said Masaru. "Thanks."

"Humph," said BantyoLeomon. "Chika's coming down…"

------------------------------------------------------------

"Ah, there you are," said Sayuri. Chika had definitely changed. She still had the same hairstyle, but she was taller than Masaru was when he left for the Digital World (much to his surprise).

"So?" she asked. "How do I look?"

"You look fine, honey," said Sayuri. "You aren't usually this worried about how you look. Aiming to impress _someone_?"

"NO!" said Chika, turning red. "Ikuto and I aren't like that, Mom!"

"I never said 'Ikuto,'" said Sayuri.

"I know who you're talking about!" yelled Chika. "He's a _friend_, Mom!"

"Leave the girl, alone, Sayuri," said Suguru. "It's not that big a deal…"

"THANK YOU, someone understands!" said Chika.

"Besides, our parents were nice enough not to tease us," he continued. "And we started going out at around fifteen…"

"ENOUGH!" yelled Chika. "Let's just…GO, already!" And with that, she stormed out to the car.

"Maybe we went a little too far…" said Sayuri.

"Nah, she'll get over it by the time we get there," said Suguru.

"I still don't think I'm comfortable with Chika being in any sort of relationship," said Sayuri.

"Oh, c'mon, it's Ikuto," said Suguru. "The poor kid has only lived in the human world for five years, he's far too dense about that sort of thing. Besides, even if he did feel the same way, you know he respects Masaru far too much to ask his sister out before he comes back and gives his permission…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!" screamed Masaru. "NO ONE!!! EVER!!!"

"Give it a rest, Masaru…" said BantyoLeomon. "She's a fifteen year old girl. Of course she's starting to take an interest in boys her age. You would have probably developed feelings for some girl if you weren't so in love with fighting."

"But still! Bad things happen! And…"

"SILENCE, MASARU!!!" screamed BantyoLeomon. Masaru obeyed.

"I still feel like her father, I don't like it either, but better Ikuto than some thug like YOU at her school!"

"I…I…" stuttered Masaru. "I guess…hey, hold on a sec… what do you mean, like ME!?"

Everyone present laughed.

"Wow…" muttered Garudamon. "Chika has…changed…"

Ravemon smirked. "I wonder how Ikuto feels about all this…"

"Well, why don't we find out?" said Alphamon. "Next stop, Noguchi household…"

----------------------------------------------------------

"And…that does it…" said Ikuto as he finished his snowman. "There…it looks just like her…Frigimon…"

"Look, Kenji…" said Misuzu Noguchi, Ikuto's mother. "He…made it again this year."

"Can you blame him?" said Ikuto's father. "That Digimon, Frigimon, raised him. She was like…a second mother."

"I know…" said Misuzu. "I wish…I could speak with her. I want to know what he was like…growing up."

"Maybe, one day, you will," said Kenji. "After all, when Belphemon was defeated, the life energy of all the Digimon the Gizmon killed was released from his body. There IS a chance…"

"But she wouldn't remember…" said Ikuto, having just walked back inside.

"Oh, Ikuto, I'm…sorry you heard us," said Misuzu. "I hope we didn't bring up bad memories for you…"

"I have only one bad memory of my mother…" said Ikuto. "And that was…the day of her death. The rest are all happy. Honestly, I miss Falcomon more than anything…he would have enjoyed Christmas."

--------------------------------------------------------------

"If only you knew, Ikuto," said Ravemon. "If only you knew…"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikuto!" said Yuka, Ikuto's six year old sister, "YOU need to get ready!"

"I'm fine as I am…" said Ikuto.

"Oh, no you aren't," said Misuzu, "go put on something a little nicer. I bet Chika is dressed well…"

"Chika is always dressed well!" said Ikuto. His father gave him a smirk. "You know what I mean, Dad! She always has to make sure she's wearing _just_ the right clothes for every occasion…I don't get it!"

"Of course you don't, you're a boy," said Misuzu. "Girls your age care a bit more about how they look than boys do."

"I still think it's weird…" said Ikuto.

"Big Brother, you need to get ready!" said Yuka. "You have to look nice for Chika!"

"Why do I need to look nice for Chika?" said Ikuto, confused.

"Because if you both look nice then you can get married and have kids and live in a big castle and live happily ever after like in the movies!" said Yuka, looking at Ikuto like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Now go!" she said, pushing him up the stairs. She couldn't really move him, but he walked along just to satisfy her.

"Fine, fine…" he said. "I'll 'get ready,' but it's for you, Yuka, NOT Chika…"

The two disappeared upstairs.

"You know," said Kenji, "if we ever do get the chance to talk to Frigimon, we owe her far too big a thank you than we could ever give. She raised our son well…"

"Life must be hard for that partner of his, Falcomon…" said Misuzu. "Ikuto had us, but Falcomon lost his only parent…"

"No," said Kenji. "Ikuto has called Falcomon his brother. That makes Falcomon our son as well. After all, if a human can have a Digimon parent, why can't a Digimon have a human parent? I think it only right that, if he returns, we watch over him as well…"

---------------------------------------------------------

Ravemon watched in amazement. "I had no idea that they…" he began.

"Well, what did you expect?" said Masaru. "They're good people. I'm not surprised at all."

"The Daimon family took me in!" said Agumon. "Why wouldn't the Noguchis accept you?"

"And Ikuto…still misses me…" said Ravemon. "I thought that…with his new family, he would…"

"Of course he misses you!" said Rosemon.

"Master and I have a strong bond," said MirageGaogamon, "but you and Ikuto…there is something else between the two of you than just partners. You really are brothers."

"Masaru, Agumon, Rosemon, MirageGaogamon…" said Ravemon, looking to each one, "thank you…" They all smiled at him (though you couldn't see MirageGaogamon's smile under his helmet).

"I hate to interrupt," said Alphamon, clearing his throat, "but the others arrived about ten minutes ago…"

"WHAT!?" said everyone in the room.

"While you were talking," continued the Royal Leader. "Shall we take one final look?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Ikuto!" called Chika. "Food's ready, so now you HAVE to come downstairs!"

"I'm NOT coming down!" called Ikuto. "Not wearing this junk Yuka forced me into!"

"It's not junk!" said Yuka. "It's sure to get you and Chika together so that you live happily ever after like in the movies!"

Chika visibly blushed at this. "Um…thanks, Yuka, but, um…"

"Ikuto!" yelled Misuzu, "get down here this instant! You're being rude!" There was no response.

"If I may, Misuzu…" said Satsuma, "I can…persuade him…"

"By all means…" she said, forgetting what the man was capable of. Satsuma walked up the stairs. There was a moment of silence before Ikuto came running down the stairs (in a coat and tie) and became the very definition of politeness. Satsuma walked downstairs soon after.

"Satsuma…" whispered Suguru, "what on earth did you do?"

Satsuma gave Suguru the glare that scared Ikuto into his current state, knowing that Suguru was the only man alive immune to it.

"Oh," said Suguru, "that."

Dinner time came, and Sayuri and Misuzu cooked what was quite possibly the greatest meal ever. Others pitched in (Touma, in particular, proved his genius once again with a dish that was as good as any "mortal" chef could make. Sayuri and Misuzu being the "immortal" ones), but it was mainly the two of them. Afterwards, they all talked about old Christmases, and their friends in the Digital World. Eventually, their topic came down to one person: Masaru.

"I wonder…" said Chika, "When do you think he will come home?"

"Well," said Kenji, "we still check on the gate every now and then. Our readings have shown that the barrier between worlds is weakening again…"

"But not enough for anyone to come through," said Misuzu sadly.

"Oh…" said Chika.

"Don't worry, Masaru's a good kid," said Yushima. "And he always sticks by his word, we've all seen that. He said he would come back one day, and he will."

"I hope it's soon…" said Sayuri.

"Heh, he certainly does make things more interesting," said Touma.

"True," said Yoshino, "Never a dull moment with Masaru around. Even if he is the worst sometimes."

That comment got a small chuckle out of everyone.

"And you know Agumon will come with him," said Ikuto. "And that will make things even more interesting."

"I don't think he could survive in the real world," said Miki. Everyone looked at her, surprised.

"Well think about it, what would be his job?" said Megumi. "All he knows how to do is beat up Digital Gods!"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"I could get a job!" said Masaru.

"Doing what, flipping burgers?" said BantyoLeomon.

"HEY, I would make the most MANLY burgers EVER!" said Masaru.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"You know," said Suguru, "I've been wondering, does anyone else feel as if we're being watched?"

"Now that you mention it…" said Touma, "yes, I do…you don't think…"

"I do," said Suguru.

"Think what, Suguru?" said Sayuri.

"I remember that Yggdrasil had the ability to watch the human world from his tree. If the barrier is weakened, it's entirely possible that whoever uses the tree now, which I would assume to be the Royal Knights, could be watching us right now…"

"And Masaru would be with them!" said Chika. "Merry Christmas brother!"

"Merry Christmas, Masaru!" said Ikuto.

"Merry Christmas, Masawu!" said Yuka, just to follow her brother.

"Come back soon…" said Sayuri.

----------------------------------------------------

"…Alphamon," said Masaru.

"Yes?" said the knight.

"Is there anyway…to fit a human through now?" said Masaru slowly.

"What!?" said Agumon. "Aniki, I won't let you! Not without me!"

"Fine," said Masaru. "Is there anyway to fit a human and a rookie through the small hole there is now?"

"There is…a possibility, but…" said Alphamon. "There's a chance that…"

"I promise, as a man, that Agumon and I will make it through," said Masaru. "My family wants to see me again, and I haven't gotten them anything the past five years. I've enjoyed my time here, but…"

"Masaru, you really have matured," interrupted BantyoLeomon. "You finally realized that your desires aren't the most important thing in life."

"I'm not saying I won't come back," said Masaru. "The gate should be fully open soon. Truthfully, I don't want to go now. But they want to see me."

"…Alright," said Alphamon. "Everyone. We're all going to have to help with this, to ensure they make it through. Before you ask, all you have to do is focus your Digi-Souls on the small portal I'm about to create. That should help keep it stable. And, with any luck, Masaru and Agumon's breaking through will weaken the barrier more, and you all will be able to join him sooner. Any questions?" There were none. "Then let us begin. And Masaru…you're going to need this." He held up a small Santa hat.

"A Santa Hat?" asked Masaru, "why do i…"

"Trust me," said Alphamon. "Now, then, Masaru, Aniki…good luck."

-----------------------------------------------------------

Everyone jumped as a loud crash was heard from the living room.

"What in world was that!?" said Ikuto.

"I'll go have a look," said Touma. However, before he could move, a voice was heard.

"Look, Aniki, we're in a fire place!"

Everyone froze.

"No way…" said Yoshino.

"Is that…" said Sayuri.

"Masaru?" said Chika. Everyone looked at each other before running to the other room to find Masaru, with a Santa Hat on, crawling out of the fire place.

"Um…Merry Christmas?" said Masaru slowly. Everything was silent for what seemed like an hour.

"Ma…sa…ru…" muttered Chika. "Masaru! You're home brother!" She ran and pulled him into a hug, which Sayuri soon joined.

"Masaru!" she said happily, "I'm…so happy…we're all together at last!"

"Even me!" said Agumon. "Now, where is this meal that is supposedly greater than fried eggs!? I want some!"

"Alright, Agumon," said Chika. "Come this way…"

"YAY!" exclaimed the dinosaur, following Chika into the other room.

"Masaru…" said Suguru.

"Dad," responded Masaru. "BantyoLeomon sends his regards. They all do. The barrier is weakening…they'll all be back within a year.

"Let's focus on this one for now, Masaru," said Suguru. "I'm glad you're back. Maybe, now, we can find out if _I_ can catch _your_ ball."

"We'll see, Dad," said Masaru, "we'll see." Then, he pulled his father into a hug.

"Masaru?" said Suguru, surprised by the sudden act.

"I missed you, Dad…" said Masaru. "I'm glad we're finally together again. Although, BantyoLeomon kind of took over for you while I was there…"

"I'll have to thank him then," said Suguru. "Now come on, I know you want your dinner."

"YOU BET I DO!!!" said Masaru, running into the dining room. All but Touma and Yoshino followed immediately.

"And not a word to us," said Yoshino. "Honestly, he's the worst. But I'm glad he's back."

"Give him time," said Touma. "His family is finally together again. He'll talk to us soon enough." As if on cue, Masaru popped back in the room.

"Hey, Touma, Yoshino, are you two gonna eat what's left on your plate?" he said, though it was hard to understand with his mouth full.

"No, take it," said Yoshino. "I give up…"

"Go ahead and eat it, Masaru," said Touma.

"Alright, thanks!" said Masaru. "Merry Chri…HEY, AGUMON, THAT'S MY FOOD!!!"

Touma and Yoshino sweatdropped.

"Heh…" said Touma. "Welcome back, Masaru, and Merry Christmas…"

--------------------------------------------------------

And that's it, the longest thing I've ever written. 28 pages! Wheeee!

Merry Christmas, everyone!


End file.
